The Crazy Life of Two 11 Year Old Witches
by Anna Kawasakii
Summary: MADE BY THE AWESOME: THUNDER KRYSTAL Anna and Lily get more than they bargained for when they start their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily! Lily!" Anna yelled excitedly, holding a two letters with red seals.  
"Yep?" Lily asked. "What's that?"  
"We're witches!"  
"... Anna, are you okay?"  
"Yeah! Just look at the letter..."

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT  
AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus  
Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Kawasaki,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"Right, and you believe that?" Lily scoffed. "Come on, what kind of last name is Dumbledore?"  
"A magical kind!" Anna answered happily. "Here, read yours..."  
Lily's was exactly the same, except at the beginning it said 'Dear Miss Jones' instead of her best friend's name.  
Anna Kawasaki was a fun-loving blonde who always dyed her hair ginger for no apparent reason.  
Lily Ann Jones was a moody yet friendly ginger who is best friends with Anna somehow.

Jessica Jones, Lily's mother took Anna and Lily to Diagon Alley to buy their things.  
"Okay, so here's the list..." The blonde haired brown eyed 35 year old with short hair said to herself.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
"Where should we go first?" Anna asked.  
"Shall we get your wands?"  
After some time messing everything up (Lily) and some time holding the wand the wrong way (Anna) Lily finally ended up with 13", Aspen, phoenix feather and Anna finally ended up with 10 3/4", Vine, dragon heartstring.  
They also bought their robes, books, cauldrons, and everything else that was required... Apart from their pets.  
"Anything else?" Anna asked.  
"If you want any pets-"  
"YES!" Lily cried.  
And they ended up with a male Snowy Owl called Bobington (Lily) and a male cat called Frodo (Anna).

"Hi," Anna said to a boy with black hair and green eyes and a ginger boy. "Can we sit in your compartment?"  
"Of course!" The ginger answered as they sat anyway. "So, I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you two?" He asked the girls.

"Anna."

"Lily Ann but call me Lily."  
"Cool!" He looked at the other boy. "What's your name?"  
"Harry Potter."  
The ginger's eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter?"  
Anna and Lily looked at each other curiously.  
"If you don't mind me asking," Lily said, "Why is Harry Potter famous?"  
"Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who!"  
"No, I don't know who."  
"No, that's what we call him."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Oh, please don't."

"Why?"

"Harry, can I see your scar?" Ron asked, abruptly changing the subject.  
"Sure?" Harry showed Ron his scar on his forehead which was in the shape of a lightning bolt. The scar, that is.  
"How'd you get that?" Anna asked.  
"Anna." Ron said.

"What?"

"Your hair's going blonde."  
"Oh god!" She rubbed every inch of her blonding hair with ginger hair dye and wiped the edges of her perfect face with a hand-towel.  
Lily put the timer on her watch to 45 minutes. Until the 45 minutes was over they talked about family, and singers, and the Weasleys.  
"Wow... 7 kids? I actually feel sorry for your parents." Lily's eyes widened.  
"It's okay, we're not that bad. It's usually Fred and George who are a menace." Ron replied happily.  
"Oh, God!" Lily gasped. "Anna, wash your hair, the 45 minutes is up!" Anna rushed out of the compartment.  
When she was back, a pretty girl with bushy brown hair opened the door. "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville Longbottom's lost it."  
"Nope." Ron answered.  
Anna tugged on Lily's arm. "Can we meet more people?"  
"Sure?" Lily answered. "See ya, Ron and Harry!"  
"Bye, Lily and Anna!"  
They ended up in Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's compartment.  
Blaise Zabini had dark skin, dark hair and very, very attractive dark eyes. Lily could tell Anna fancied him.  
Draco Malfoy had pale skin, blonde hair and very, very attractive grey eyes. Anna could tell Lily fancied him.  
"Hey, Malfoy." Anna said.

"What?"

She suddenly covered Lily's mouth. "LILY FANCIES-OW-YOU-OW-MALFOY!"  
Lily muffle-screamed and bit Anna's hand one final time.  
Anna drew her bleeding hand back.  
Throughout all this, Draco was smirking. It was as if these two beautiful girls were fighting over him.  
10/29

Ugh. Let me resend it.  
10/29

Okay, I'm sending you the chapter on here, okay? The title is 'The Crazy Life of Two 11 Year Old Witches', the rating is K, the genre is Adventure/Humor, the character is OC and the summary is 'Anna and Lily get more than they bargained for when they start their first year at Hogwarts.' Oh, and can you make sure you mention that I wrote it? Okay? Thanks yous. :)

"Lily! Lily!" Anna yelled excitedly, holding a two letters with red seals.  
"Yep?" Lily asked. "What's that?"  
"We're witches!"  
"... Anna, are you okay?"  
"Yeah! Just look at the letter..."

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Kawasaki,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"Right, and you believe that?" Lily scoffed. "Come on, what kind of last name is Dumbledore?"  
"A magical kind!" Anna answered happily. "Here, read yours..."  
Lily's was exactly the same, except at the beginning it said 'Dear Miss Jones' instead of her best friend's name.  
Anna Kawasaki was a fun-loving blonde who always dyed her hair ginger for no apparent reason.  
Lily Ann Jones was a moody yet friendly ginger who is best friends with Anna somehow.

Jessica Jones, Lily's mother took Anna and Lily to Diagon Alley to buy their things.  
"Okay, so here's the list..." The blonde haired brown eyed 35 year old with short hair said to herself.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Where should we go first?" Anna asked.  
"Shall we get your wands?"  
After some time messing everything up (Lily) and some time holding the wand the wrong way (Anna) Lily finally ended up with 13", Aspen, phoenix feather and Anna finally ended up with 10 3/4", Vine, dragon heartstring.  
They also bought their robes, books, cauldrons, and everything else that was required... Apart from their pets.  
"Anything else?" Anna asked.  
"If you want any pets-"  
"YES!" Lily cried.  
And they ended up with a male Snowy Owl called Bobington (Lily) and a male cat called Frodo (Anna).

"Hi," Anna said to a boy with black hair and green eyes and a ginger boy. "Can we sit in your compartment?"  
"Of course!" The ginger answered as they sat anyway. "So, I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you two?" He asked the girls.

"Anna."

"Lily Ann but call me Lily."  
"Cool!" He looked at the other boy. "What's your name?"  
"Harry Potter."  
The ginger's eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter?"  
Anna and Lily looked at each other curiously.  
"If you don't mind me asking," Lily said, "Why is Harry Potter famous?"  
"Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who!"  
"No, I don't know who."  
"No, that's what we call him."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Oh, please don't."

"Why?"

"Harry, can I see your scar?" Ron asked, abruptly changing the subject.  
"Sure?" Harry showed Ron his scar on his forehead which was in the shape of a lightning bolt. The scar, that is.  
"How'd you get that?" Anna asked.  
"Anna." Ron said.

"What?"

"Your hair's going blonde."  
"Oh god!" She rubbed every inch of her blonding hair with ginger hair dye and wiped the edges of her perfect face with a hand-towel.  
Lily put the timer on her watch to 45 minutes. Until the 45 minutes was over they talked about family, and singers, and the Weasleys.  
"Wow... 7 kids? I actually feel sorry for your parents." Lily's eyes widened.  
"It's okay, we're not that bad. It's usually Fred and George who are a menace." Ron replied happily.  
"Oh, God!" Lily gasped. "Anna, wash your hair, the 45 minutes is up!" Anna rushed out of the compartment.  
When she was back, a pretty girl with bushy brown hair opened the door. "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville Longbottom's lost it."  
"Nope." Ron answered.  
Anna tugged on Lily's arm. "Can we meet more people?"  
"Sure?" Lily answered. "See ya, Ron and Harry!"  
"Bye, Lily and Anna!"  
They ended up in Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's compartment.  
Blaise Zabini had dark skin, dark hair and very, very attractive dark eyes. Lily could tell Anna fancied him.  
Draco Malfoy had pale skin, blonde hair and very, very attractive grey eyes. Anna could tell Lily fancied him.  
"Hey, Malfoy." Anna said.

"What?"

She suddenly covered Lily's mouth. "LILY FANCIES-OW-YOU-OW-MALFOY!"  
Lily muffle-screamed and bit Anna's hand one final time.  
Anna drew her bleeding hand back.  
Throughout all this, Draco was smirking. It was as if these two beautiful girls were fighting over him.


	2. The Sorting

"Jones, Lily-Ann!" Professor McGonagall called.  
Lily gulped as she slowly walked up and put the Sorting Hat on.  
"Hmm... Muggle-born, eh? You DO have the qualities of a true Slytherin though..." The Sorting Hat whispered into her ear. "Quite smart as well... Hmm... SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat yelled out the last word for everyone to hear.  
As everyone but the Slytherins (who clapped madly) clapped lazily, Lily sat down at the Slytherin table, noticing Ron and Harry's looks of pure surprise. Maybe they thought she was meant for another house.  
"Kawasaki, Anna!"  
At the sound of her name, Anna turned green but walked up anyway.  
"Hmm... You're a very kind and fair person... Yet you're very smart... Hard choice... Where do you want to go? I think you should be in Hufflepuff."  
"I wanna be in Slytherin."  
"Hm. If you say so." The Hat's voice seemed disapproving. "SLYTHERIN!"  
As with Lily, Anna sat down at the Slytherin table to mad applause (Slytherin) and lazy applause (Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor), with Lily, of course. Again, as with Lily, Ron and Harry showed a look of pure surprise, but more this time.  
The duo zoned out until they heard HIS name.  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
Lily scoffed. "I bet the Hat will sort him into LOSER."  
Anna sniggered. "Just 'cause you love him."  
Lily didn't answer.  
The hat had barely touched Malfoy's head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" and Malfoy, looking smug (as if he knew he was going to be sorted into Slytherin) sat down at the Slytherin table.  
"Ugh, I have to spend the next 7 years with you two." He glared at Anna and Lily.  
"Wow, Malfoy. No one cares." Anna hissed.  
Lily stared at her in shock. Anna and being mean was like Lily having a blonde moment. Not possible at all.  
"Shut your mouth, you filthy Mudblood."  
Every Slytherin in ear-range and a few Gryffindors behind the trio stared at Malfoy.  
"... I like blood." Lily muttered.  
Malfoy blinked. Why weren't they insulted? Wait, they probably had no idea what a Mudblood was.  
"Didn't you hear me?" Malfoy asked. "I called you a Mudblood."  
"Yeah, well, we have no idea what that is." Lily snapped.  
They continued bickering until-  
"Potter, Harry!"  
Everyone fell silent. Harry went up on stage, sweat beading down his brow and his scar standing out from his face. He put the hat on.  
The Hat talked to him for a bit, before yelling "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table cheering in happiness at their new addition.  
"Gee, that's fair." Malfoy muttered, every word dripping with venom.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Lily and Anna droned at the same time.  
When the Sorting was over and Dumbledore gave his speech, Lily and Anna didn't say much apart from 'Shut it, Malfoy.' as they stuffed their mouths with food.  
When the feast was over, the only word in Lily's mind was 'Wow.' as she walked to the dorms hand-in-hand with her loyal best friend.


End file.
